Infierno
by Kath Mc Kolin
Summary: Era la hora del castigo…Sí, definitivamente Patch Cipriano era cualquier cosa menos un ángel. “Ese maldito” se dijo Nora, al ver como sus planes se iban por el caño. Dedicado a Lucy Whitlock


**Summary:**** Era la hora del castigo…Sí, definitivamente Patch Cipriano era cualquier cosa menos un ángel. "Ese maldito" se dijo Nora, al ver como sus planes se iban por el caño.**

**Disclaimer:**** Nada de esto me pertenece. El totalmente genial Patch-por el que todas suspiramos internamente, admítanlo, amamos a los chicos malos-, y la genialmente inteligente Nora son propiedad exclusiva de Becca Fitzpatrick, así como la mejor amiga que todos querríamos tener, Vee Sky. Por El Libro de Enoch, Crescendo y los ángeles caídos. Amén.**

* * *

**-Infierno-**

**By: Kristen Vampire Cullen**

_Era la hora del castigo…_

-Patch…V-Vee me está esperando-tartamudeó Nora, sintiendo como su garganta no emitía sonido y reprochándose por ello. El moreno presionó su cuerpo con el de ella, todavía acorralándola en un irrompible abrazo contra la pared de su cuarto. Nora casi pudo jurar que su querido y no tan angelical novio sonreía con esa malicia tan característica suya_. "Como si fuera el rey de mundo"_, pensó por un momento. Tal vez de su mundo.

-¿En serio? No lo noté, como no ha llamado ni una sola vez-ironizó en un susurro mientras volvía a esconder su rostro en el pálido cuello de la castaña.

Ni siquiera el maldito aparato móvil-que por cierto, no dejaba de sonar de forma molesta-la dejaría escapar. Nora tenía que pagar las faltas que cometía y Vee podía quedarse sentada esperando a que cumpliera con su palabra. Seguro entendería las necesidades de un _pobre_ chico _hormonado/novio celoso de cualquier intento de hombre que se acercara a su propiedad_, ¿cierto? Más que nada si este podía escapar fácilmente de un interrogatorio con unas cuantas cartas bajo la manga.

Mordió ligeramente la suave piel y se regocijó en silencio al notar como su presa contenía un gemido. Solo un poco más y podría irse con la tranquilidad interior de haber cumplido su tarea, como un buen ángel guardián. Solo un poco más y…

-_Patch_-su voz sonó un tanto más firme, dejándolo en shock por un microsegundo. Él detuvo su diversión y la miró con ojos entrecerrados, ¿desde cuando ella tenía voluntad contra sus besos? Eso era nuevo.

-¿Sí, Nora?-preguntó, aparentando normalidad. Ella puso sus dos manos en el pecho del chico y lo alejó lo suficiente como para respirar y recuperar su-ya totalmente perdida-cordura, o la parte que todavía podía ser rescatada.

Mejor amiga, trabajo de química, noche de chicas. Sí, Vee Sky la necesitaba en su casa de inmediato. _Urgentemente_, se dijo por fin, captando por donde iba la cosa. Si seguía entre esas cuatro paredes-más específicamente, entre esas cuatro paredes, con Patch no dejando espacio entre ellos, y sin ningún halo de razón cerca-, estaba segura de que las cosas terminarían como ella sabía que lo harían. _"Todo por un simple comentario"_. Pero ella todavía podía llegar a ser un ser pensante-con dificultad, pero pensante al fin-. Y ya había descubierto su juego. ¿Con qué todo un día de esa actitud de _lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo no me importa_ tenía como fin esto? ¿Qué, ella tenía que andar con un cartel de _"Propiedad de Patch"_ por la vida? ¡_Ella_ no había ido a hablarle al chico nuevo, _él_ había venido a hablarle a ella! De verdad bajo, demasiado bajo _hasta para él_. Pero…_a este juego podían jugarlo dos._

Esta vez lo empujó con más fuerza-conciente de que, a pesar de que fuera imposible correrlo del camino por mérito propio, él cooperaría sin siquiera pensárselo-, y cayó contra la destartalada silla de su escritorio de madera. Patch sonrió sensualmente, y Nora supo que no se había molestado en leer sus pensamientos. Realmente él creía que la tenía en la palma de su mano.

-No sabía que eras de las que tomaban el control, eso es nuevo-bromeó. Ella se acercó, sentándose a horcajadas sobre las piernas de su traicionero novio con rostro de ángel. Siguiendo con su actuación, pasó los dedos por su negro cabello y tiró de su nuca hacia atrás con delicadeza pero sin dejar de lado un poco de rudeza. Él solo posó sus grandes manos en sus caderas, ahora su sonrisa mostraba una cadena de blancos dientes de los que él abusaba con ese tipo de expresiones que hacían a una replantearse _bastantes_ cosas. Se acercó a ella unos centímetros y entreabrió los labios de la forma más sensual que había visto, logrando que su resolución flaqueara por una fracción de segundo. _"Si mi madre entra ahora moriré"_, se dijo, siendo conciente de la posición en la que se encontraban-y también de que la susodicha se encontraba trabajando-. _"Ninguna cosa justificaría esto… ¡Concéntrate Nora!"_.

No hacía falta partirse la cabeza en encontrar la manera de provocar un sonrojo, Patch se había encargado de eso. Asíque solo se acercó lo suficiente como para que sus pestañas se rozaran, ocupando su mente con pensamientos que no pudieran delatarla-aunque el chico juró que respetaría, por lo menos, la privacidad de su cabeza, al no poder hacerlo con otras cosas-. Se sintió poderosa al notar como cerraba los ojos. _"Victoria"_, exclamó por dentro.

Pero todas sus expectativas de una retirada triunfal a la casa de su amiga se rompieron al escuchar la risa ronca.

_Ese maldito…_

-Cariño, ¿de vedad creías que caería _tan_ fácilmente? Mi propia novia, ¡que mujer de poca fe!-ella ahogó una palabrota, echa una furia.

Se incorporó a una velocidad un tanto impresionante-que denotaba lo frustrada que estaba-y, tomando su morral y unos libros que necesitaría para la noche, abrió la puerta.

-La próxima vez que estés celoso de cualquier hombre que se acerque a ligar conmigo, simplemente dilo. No trates de cortar lo que tú mismo provocas solo para fastidiarme. No seas infantil-le retó, con la voz alzada sobre las risas-ahora casi histéricas-de su novio-. No me gusta que hurgues en mi cabeza, lo sabes.

La cerró con demasiada fuerza y abandonó la casa, no sin antes un _"y te quiero fuera de mi maldita habitación cuando regrese"_ y otro descargador portazo en la entrada. Hasta creyó escuchar un leve _"Te amo"_ desde el piso superior mientras bajaba las escaleras, pero mucha atención no quiso prestarle.

Sabiendo bien que ni siquiera su acto de enojo duraría mucho-no podía, y muchos menos con él-, despotricó en contra del redomado idiota, sus ancestros y los ancestros de sus ancestros, hasta llegar a lo de Vee, preparándose mentalmente para la reprimenda de la rubia-que vendría seguida de millones de aluciones a ella y su pareja, y las "cochinadas" que podrían haber estado haciendo para que tardara tanto en presentarse a la hora marcada-. ¿Un ángel tenía ancestros?

Pero no era un ángel, o no lo parecía.

Patch Cipriano era el mismísimo _demonio_, y la tenía envuelta en un _Infierno_. _Un dulce y adictivo Infierno._

* * *

**Okey, okey, es mi primera vez escribiendo algo como esto sobre Hush Hush.**

**Me presento, me llamo Kristen, de apellido Cullen y soy un Vampiro a medio tiempo con una sed insaciable de ser escritora.**

**¿Algo más qué decir? Amo a Patch Cipriano, amo a los chicos malos-o chicos malos con intenciones buenas-, y amo a Nora por ser una completa competencia a la altura de él. Que decir de Vee y sus comentarios justos en momentos justos.**

**Ojala el resultado halla sido el esperado. Esto es para mi querida mejor amiga cibernética, Lucy Withlock. Te amo Lucia , y vamos por otro año más de amistad (¿?) jajajaja. Ya te di y me di el gusto, asíque me fui a escribir sobre The Mortal Instruments, Harry Potter y Twilight:)**

**Pero espero volver pronto a esta parte de fanfiction. Hay que llenarla! **

**¿Me dan sus opiniones? Solo aprieten el botoncito verde y también pueden dejarme sus preguntas;)→**


End file.
